Promised
by Anne7
Summary: There are several possible outcomes of the Promised Day. Two of them are hereby told.
1. I: Destiny

Promised I: Destiny  
by Anne __

Warnings: Shonen Ai, death

It had rained earlier, but now the sun had broken through. The air was fresh and mild. A soft breeze played with his hair and ruffled his clothes. It was a beautiful day; a day befitting for the end of the world.  
He stood atop Tokyo Tower, facing his twin and opponent with the Holy Sword in his hand. Kamui was staring at him defiantly, hatred in his eyes. He smiled at him and was rewarded with a barely perceptible flinch before the boy collected himself and raised his sword.  
Kamui attacked with fierce determination, desperately searching for an opening in his defense. But he matched the other blow for blow.  
_Don't you know, Kamui? You cannot win. You can't save the world by killing the one person you want to save it for._  
He laughed joyfully. It was so beautiful... Kamui's graceful movements, his blazing eyes, the way the wind whipped his unruly hair into his face...  
Kamui jumped and dived at him from above, sword ready to strike. He awaited it calmly.  


Kamui's eyes were wide as the sword went easily through his heart. He caught the boy's form in his arms, smiling at his shocked face as he lowered him to the ground. He twisted the sword a bit and then pulled it out. Kamui lifted his hand as if trying to reach out and touch him, but it fell down limply at his side. His eyes closed and his head fell back. He was dead.  
The dragons roared through the city below, splintering the ground. The tower was shaking. Not long now, and it would fall.  
His fingers trailed over Kamui's face; the temples, the high cheekbones, the lips, then down his neck. He leaned over and kissed him softly. His lips were already cold. He hugged Kamui's body close to him and smiled.  
_See, Kamui? This is the future that the dreamgazers prophesied. You couldn't change it. You didn't realize your own true wish, nor did you realize mine. So neither of them came true.  
Goodbye, my love. I'll be following you soon._


	2. II: Sacrifice

Promised II: Sacrifice  
by Anne 

_Warnings: Shonen Ai, death_

The future was already decided. It had always been determined that the "Kamui of the Dragons of Earth" would win this fight and bring revolution to the earth.  
Why did his heart hurt?  
He could feel his Twin Star coming nearer. The Shinken in his hand was vibrating with foreboding.  
There he was, climbing the last few steps to the platform and then facing him. "Kamui of the Dragons of Heaven." His face was set, he had made his decision. His beautiful violet eyes were fixed on his face.  
He smiled at his opponent and raised his sword in greeting. The other attacked.  
Their swords clashed together and parted, joined again in a deadly dance. He could now see his adversary's face close up.  
His eyes were sad. Those dark, expressive eyes were filled with sadness and regret. He wasn't a match for him.  
It was then that he made his decision.  
He bound the other's sword with his own and pushed it sideways, leaving the boy defenceless. Within seconds, he had him trapped as he had had so many times before. He pressed his lips on the other's, the way he'd always wanted to but never actually dared, hungrily taking what little he could get, then pulled back regrettingly. There wasn't really time for this.  
He stepped back and raised his sword again. Confusion, hurt and sadness were written on Kamui's face as he brought up his own sword hesitantly, facing his nemesis again. He attacked. 

The sword went easily through flesh and tissue. He watched in morbid fascination as the blood gushed out around the blade sliding through his body. Kamui stared up at him in utter shock. Blood was staining his clothes. A few droplets had splashed upon his face, red against white skin. He leaned over him to lick them away even as he felt his body going limp. As his knees gave away, Kamui drew back the sword and caught him, going to the ground as well.  
It had hurt at first, but now the pain had dulled. His hand reached up to cup Kamui's face. So beautiful... he really couldn't have sacrificed him. He smiled.  
"I couldn't keep my promise... but then I probably shouldn't have made it. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold it. I worked so hard to convince myself I could do it... but I really couldn't bring myself to kill you. Because all I ever wished for... was for you to live happily..."  
He coughed and tasted blood in his mouth. But he didn't care.  
"Earth must be disappointed with her angel... she sent him to save her... she really shouldn't have chosen me of all people..."  
Kamui's face before him became blurry and then clear again. Tears were running down his cheeks. His hand was clutching his own to his face, which was a good thing, because he didn't think he could have held it there by himself anymore. His consciousness was fading. But there was still one more thing he needed to say.  
"Kamui... " It came out as only a whisper. He felt Kamui bend down to him. His tears fell on his face. _Don't cry_, he wanted to say. _This is what I have chosen_.  
He didn't say it. There was something more important.  
_I love you, Kamui. So please... live on..._  
He didn't know whether or not Kamui heard him. The darkness was embracing him. 

  


* * *

__

Note: The "promise" Fuuma is talking about is that that he made in his Character File, that he would kill Kamui. You can find it at 


End file.
